<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as long as you love me by littlefullsuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777670">as long as you love me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefullsuns/pseuds/littlefullsuns'>littlefullsuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling Out of Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lost Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefullsuns/pseuds/littlefullsuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> Renjun loves and trusts Jaemin. They have been secretly dating for two years now and he’d never doubted him. </p><p>  <em> Ever. </em> </p><p>  Not even once. </p><p>  At least not until a stranger came into the picture and told him something that could <em> possibly </em> break his heart. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> Just a reminder that this story’s rating is mature, hence it’ll contain mature topics that can be sensitive and triggering for others. If you think/know that this isn’t for you, then please don’t read it anymore. Don’t force yourself as I am not forcing you either. I don’t want my writing to cause you to feel uncomfortable. Mind the tags as well. Thank you and happy reading! &lt;33 </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey,” Renjun heard a guy’s voice. He snapped his head to look at the person who dared to disturb him from nearly exploding in irritation. His eyes squinted when an incredibly looking guy welcomed his sight. </p><p>A smirk that made the man multiple times attractive was carved on his face. He looked like a god and he knows it. Renjun grimaced when he figured out what the man wanted. </p><p>“I’m not interested.” Renjun quickly dismissed the man and brought back his attention on his phone. </p><p>The man laughed as if Renjun cracked him a joke. Renjun lifted his head to look at him again, this time he made a point that his presence was unwanted.</p><p>Renjun frowned at him, but the man grinned at him. Renjun sent the man a death glare and he gave him a smirk in return. </p><p>“You’re Jaemin Na’s <em> secret </em> boyfriend, right?” His question made Renjun stop from glaring. How Renjun stiffened as a reaction to what the man said was already enough to confirm what he wanted to know. His smirk deepened as it irked Renjun. He wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. He wanted to punch his face. Renjun’s jaw clenched because of the sudden action.</p><p>“I’m Yukhei Wong.” He raised his hand, offering it to Renjun. </p><p>Renjun glanced at his hand with animosity before returning his eyes back to the man’s annoying but handsome face. He scowled then lifted a brow. “And I must care because?”</p><p>The man’s gaze went towards his hand being offered to Renjun. When he thought that he had no intention of accepting it, he lowered his hand.</p><p>“Because…” He trailed and Renjun maintained his resting bitch face. </p><p>The smirk that Yukhei was wearing a while ago disappeared. A grim look occupied his face.</p><p>“Your boyfriend is cheating on you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em> Purple Hyacinth for — I am sorry. </em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun laughed. For how long, he wasn’t sure. He just laughed and laughed until he was heaving, his lungs crying for air. </p><p>Yukhei’s somber look was replaced with genuine confusion. His forehead slowly formed a crease. He stared at Renjun, looking more confused by the second. </p><p>“Why are you laughing?” Yukhei’s perfect jaw sets.</p><p>Renjun grinned, shrugging at him. “It was funny.”</p><p>“Knowing that you have a <em> cheating </em> boyfriend is funny to you?” Yukhei looked completely perplexed. </p><p>Renjun laughed again. He stood up, but it didn’t make any difference. Yukhei is still towering over him. He hated it. It made him feel smaller. </p><p>“No.” Renjun shook his head with a forced smile. “You think that I’d believe what you told me? That’s funny.”</p><p>“Nice try, though.” Renjun feigned a sly grin, tapping Yukhei’s shoulder before quickly walking past him. </p><p>Renjun’s grin dropped as soon as his back turned on him. He could feel his stomach tightening. What Yukhei just said felt like a whip dropping with a burning acid that was continuously lashing his mind.</p><p>“Renjun,” Yukhei called Renjun’s name. It made Renjun stop walking — his feet were instantly glued to the ground. </p><p>He knows Renjun’s name. Of course he does. The man knew about his secret relationship with Jaemin, there’s no way he didn’t know his name. </p><p>“Jaemin is cheating on you,” Yukhei repeated. </p><p>The inside of Renjun’s chest was in total turmoil. He clenched his fist as tight as he could. Ire slowly seeping in his veins. Renjun couldn’t stop himself and finally turned around to face him.</p><p>“My boyfriend is <em>not</em> a cheater.” Renjun gritted through his teeth, stressing the words to make a point. He glowered at him. If looks could kill— he would keep looking at him.</p><p>“But that’s what he is. Jaemin is cheating on you. He’s going behind your back and <em> fucking — </em>“ Renjun’s hand flew across Yukhei’s cheek. His head turned at how hard Renjun hit him.</p><p>Renjun pointed at his face with disdain, spitting the word in disgust. “You’re a liar.”</p><p>He turned his back on Yukhei again and hastily stormed away. He blinked hard to keep his eyes from being glassed with unshed, angry tears. Yukhei’s words continued swirling in his mind even without the growing distance that Renjun was playing between them. </p><p>All could Renjun feel right now was anger. Anger for Yukhei. He wanted to scream, kick, throw, claw, punch anything or anyone and he’s not even a fan of violence.</p><p>Renjun was more enraged about that — that Yukhei than bothered by the thought of Jaemin cheating on him. Because there is no way. Just no way that Jaemin would do such an unfaithful thing. Renjun knows how much he loves him. Jaemin constantly reminds him about it. Just like what he did this morning, he sent him a long message telling Renjun how much he does.</p><p>Jaemin would never cheat on him. He swore that he would never do that to him. He’s loyal — that’s what he told him, and that is what he must believe. Renjun believes Jaemin and he will choose to believe him.</p><p>“Are you okay, Jun?” Donghyuck’s voice made him snap out of his nearly catastrophic and endless thoughts.</p><p>It’s so easy-to-read Donghyuck sometimes, even though he thinks he’s hard to read. Or maybe it’s just Renjun because they are always together and they are best friends.</p><p>Before answering, Renjun forced himself to remember where the two of them were. They were still inside a room. It was quiet and only the professor at the front was discussing. Then his brain next processed that this is their last class for today.</p><p>Renjun scrunched his nose and pretended to be cool and casual. “Of course I’m okay. What’s up?”</p><p>“You’re spacing out.”</p><p>His forehead scrunched next. “And that’s bad?”</p><p>“You usually at least pretend to listen.”</p><p>“And… that’s bad?” Renjun repeated, which earned him an eye roll. Donghyuck shook his head before transferring his attention back to their professor in front.</p><p>He mentally let out a breath. Sometimes he wonders if he’s just a one banging actor or Donghyuck just can’t really read through him the way Renjun can see through him.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, he reached for the phone from his pocket. There weren’t any texts from Jaemin. It made his chest tightened, but then again, he hasn’t sent him a text since this morning. He closed his eyes for a while and took a long, deep breath before firing up the screen with his thumbs.</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, baby. I miss you so much :( What are you doing?” </em>
</p><p>He hid his phone after sending it to him. It will be unlikely for Jaemin to instantly reply. Usually, when he is busy, it takes after thirty minutes. Nevertheless, Renjun still waited for his phone to make a sound.</p><p>But it didn’t.</p><p>An hour and a half of class ended, and they were dismissed. Jaemin hasn’t texted him back yet. It made Renjun anxious. Even while walking towards the car park, he repeatedly looked at the screen of his phone. Maybe it’s broken?</p><p>“Hyuck, can you send me a text right now?” He tried his best to hide how badly he was on edge. </p><p>Donghyuck gave him a weird look but didn’t question him any further and just brought out his phone. He sent him a blank text and Renjun’s phone pinged on his hand as soon as he sent it.</p><p>His heart dropped because of that. Renjun wanted to sit down and catch his breath. Nervous breakdown. That’s what he’s having.</p><p>“Should something happen?” Donghyuck asked while looking at their phone both turned on.</p><p>Renjun inhaled sharply and shook his head. He quickly was forced to smile brightly at him.</p><p>“Nothing. I just thought mine’s broken.”</p><p>Donghyuck didn’t answer back and just kept quiet until they got to the car park. They got in the car. Renjun pressed the button to turn on the engine. Donghyuck’s car honked. Renjun also did the same to say goodbye to him. Donghyuck was the first to drive off the car park while Renjun couldn’t even bring himself to move.</p><p>Suddenly his phone rang from inside the compartment. His heart jumped because of that. A smile immediately appeared on Renjun’s face and he eagerly picked up the phone. His excitement faltered when his brother’s name flashed on the screen instead of Jaemin’s.</p><p>“Yes, hyung?” He said as soon as he answered the call.</p><p>“Renjun, are you home yet?” Doyoung’s calmed voice welcomed his ears.</p><p>He frowned. “I’m about to go home. Why?”</p><p>“Oh. You don’t have any plans for today?” He inquired.</p><p>“None. Why? Do you have errands for me?”</p><p>“No. I’m just asking. I won’t be home for dinner but go straight home after this call. Okay?”</p><p>“Yes, hyung.” He complied. He will not argue anymore because that is exactly what he planned this afternoon.</p><p>“Alright. Drive safely. Love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, hyung. Bye.” Renjun ended the call and heavily sighed.</p><p>Renjun stared at his phone again and frowned. He shouldn’t be stressing about this. This is not the first time Jaemin has not been able to reply to him immediately. Maybe he’s still preoccupied with something... Or someone.</p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p>Before he could continue thinking, he opened the music player. He turned the volume so that the force of the music almost shook the inside of the car. That’s what he wants. Renjun needed the noise to block his own thoughts. He smiled when a popular song from his favorite band blasted through the speakers and drove off toward the car park.</p><p>He thought of the things that he could do at home. He could take a nap or maybe watch a movie. He can also watch TV series. He hasn’t seen the three latest episodes of his favorite series, anyway.</p><p>When he got home, he asked the maid to bring snacks and chips to his room. She looked like she was going to say something, but just nodded instead.</p><p>His room was pitch black when he opened the door. He frowned at the unusual sight. Their maids usually keep the blinds open in his room.</p><p>Renjun was about to reach for the light switch on the wall when fairy lights shined at the left side of his room. He remained frozen when he heard a flicker.</p><p>A bunch of round white lanterns lit up near the fairy lights, extending to the right corner of the room. The lights weren’t bright enough, but enough to see through the dim room.</p><p>The lanterns were tied on a string and the fairy lights were placed on white sheets that were carefully formed to make a makeshift wide canopy. Sheets and pillows were also arranged on the floor.</p><p>His lips parted in awe. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Soft piano started crooning. Renjun scanned the room. His eyes only stopped when he finally saw him. He bit his lip, his eyes quickly turning glassy.</p><p>Renjun pursed his quivering lips and ran the distance between them. He threw himself to him, his arms locking around his neck. Renjun buried his face at the crook of Jaemin’s neck and tried his best not to cry.</p><p>He heard him let out a chuckle. He tightened his hug. The heaviness inside his chest vanished completely.</p><p>“Happy anniversary, baby.” Jaemin whispered against his ear and his heart twitched.</p><p>“You’re late.” Renjun mumbled and Jaemin’s chest vibrated against him as he chuckled one more time.</p><p>Jaemin nuzzled him off him. Renjun opened his eyes when Jaemin cupped each side of his jaw. Jaemin stroked his cheek with his thumb and Renjun held back the sob trying to escape from his chest.</p><p>He tried to stop him from crying, but it blurred his eyes. Renjun smiled, but when he could not smile back at Jaemin, he frowned.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” Jaemin asked, his voice wrapped with worry.</p><p>
  <em>“Jaemin is cheating on you.”</em>
</p><p>The words rang in Renjun’s mind so loud that it made him flinch. Jaemin’s forehead furrowed.</p><p>“Renjun,” Jaemin lifted Renjun’s chin to look him in the eyes. “Baby, are you okay? Is there a problem?”</p><p>He shook his head immediately before he could ask again. Renjun smiled sadly at him. “I’m just really overwhelmed.”</p><p>“You liked my surprise then?” Jaemin leaned his head to his shoulder. Renjun eagerly nodded and grinned. He laughed. “Good. I asked for a little help, but I did most of the job.”</p><p>“Come,” Jaemin’s removed his hands from Renjun’s face. One hand slid down his arm and grabbed his hand.</p><p>Jaemin pulled him towards the arranged pillows on the floor. He sat him down first before he sat next to him. The smile on his lips could not be erased.</p><p>Renjun pouted and remembered about Jaemin not replying to him earlier. He slapped Jaemin on the arm and stared.</p><p>“Ouch.” Jaemin yelped. He looked at Renjun in puzzlement. “What was that for?”</p><p>“You didn’t reply to my text.” Renjun complained. “I... I was worried.”</p><p>“Sorry about that. I was scared that I’d spoil the surprise, but, I missed you too.” He grinned and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“It’s your birthday, but you still have a surprise for me?” Renjun raised an eyebrow. He just smiled. “And what if I didn’t go home right away? That would have ruined your surprise.”</p><p>“I favored Doyoung hyung to send you home immediately, that’s why I wasn’t that worried.” He nonchalantly shrugged. Renjun paused, remembering the conversation he had with his brother a little while ago. That’s why.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” He asked with an adorable grin. Renjun is not hungry, but he can not refuse him. He looked so excited.</p><p>“Starving.” Renjun nodded.</p><p>“Great. I had our food warmed downstairs.” Jaemin straightened up to stand, but Renjun immediately grabbed his arm to stop him.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>He laughed.  “Kitchen. I’ll take our food.”</p><p>“Why don’t we just ask our helper?” Renjun grabbed his bag to search for his phone, but Jaemin stopped him by holding his hand.</p><p>He shook his head. “No. I’ll just do it myself.” </p><p>“But why?” Renjun asked with his face all scrunched.</p><p>“Because I want to serve you.” Jaemin kissed the tip of his nose before standing up. “Wait here.”</p><p>Jaemin left the room immediately before Renjun could answer him. When the door closed, he was left alone in a dark room.</p><p>
  <em> “Jaemin is cheating on you. He’s going behind your back and fucking—“ </em>
</p><p>Renjun scoffed at the voice inside his head. Yeah, right. He just shook his head.</p><p>He looked at the whole setup that Jaemin had worked so hard for. He could not stop the smile that drew on his face.</p><p>His smile was interrupted when the soft music in the background halted with a message notification before playing again. He frowned and searched for the source of the song. On the side of the wall, Jaemin’s phone is attached to a speaker dock. He approached and pressed the home button. The screen flashes and the message notification opens immediately.</p><p>His heart leaped at the familiarity of the name. He is the man with Jaemin in the picture he saw yesterday. Besides that, he already knew his actual name. His name left a burn on his brain.</p><p>He stared at the screen for a long time. He held his breath and finally picked up the phone from the dock. He swiped the screen with his thumb and his entire body froze. </p><p>Jaemin’s phone was locked with a passcode. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Renjun’s body temperature dropped as he stared at Jaemin’s phone. He blinked a few times, thinking that it would make a difference. But it didn’t. The phone was still locked with a passcode. He shouldn’t overthink. He shouldn’t be thinking about anything at all. If he hadn’t known Jaemin, it wouldn’t have been a big deal to him, but it’s Jaemin. He was never the type to put on a passcode on his phone or any gadgets. He then asked him about it and Jaemin said he had nothing to hide, so why even need that.</p><p>An uneasy feeling crawled in his stomach. The screen was already dead, but he still couldn’t stop from staring at it.</p><p>
  <em> “Jaemin is cheating on you.” </em>
</p><p>He shook his head, meaning to shake away the words off of his head. There is no way... There must be an explanation.</p><p>He almost jumped from the floor when the door suddenly opened. He quickly turned to the doorway. Renjun feels he has done something wrong, and he is afraid of getting caught.</p><p>“You’ll like this, baby. I got us your favorite food from that restaurant you love. And dessert.” Renjun heard the joy in Jaemin’s voice as he looked at his tray.</p><p>When Jaemin raised his eyes to Renjun he was still smiling, but when he saw his face without a smile, the joy on his lips also disappeared.</p><p>“Baby?” Worry quickly replaced Jaemin’s face. He made his way to Renjun, sat down before placing the heavy tray on the floor. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Renjun could not find his voice. He tried to think of the right thing to say to him, but his brain was blank.</p><p>“Renjun,” Jaemin tried calling for his attention again when he didn’t respond for the ninth time. </p><p>Renjun mentally took a deep breath and summoned his inner talent in acting.</p><p>“Why do you have a passcode on your phone?” He asked him with a blank face.</p><p>Jaemin frowned. Renjun did not take his eyes off him as he looked at the dock speaker to find his cellphone. When he did not see it there, he next looked at Renjun’s hand still holding his phone.</p><p>Jaemin’s hand dropped from his face, and his forehead scrunched. He raised his head to look at him in the eyes. Jaemin looked annoyed when something crossed his mind. “Because of the boys. I caught them interfering with my phone to call unknown numbers. The idiots.”</p><p>He’s referring to his company mates.  His explanation made sense. In the two years he has known them, Renjun knows the antics of Jaemin’s friends. They’re really fond of playing pranks. Renjun should feel relieved, but his mind won’t calm down.</p><p>“Jeno Lee sent you a text.” Renjun couldn’t stop the underlying accusation in his tone.</p><p>The irritation in Jaemin’s face disappeared, and he seemed even more shocked by what he said. Renjun doesn’t know if it’s just his paranoid mind playing with him or his face really turned pale.</p><p>Jaemin’s lips parted for a second as he looked at Renjun. When Renjun didn’t remove his poker face, his face twisted into a confused look. “He did?”</p><p>Jaemin reached for the phone from Renjun’s hand and opened it. “My passcode is the date when we first met.” He said as he pressed the screen.</p><p>His eyebrows rose when he saw the screen, but it also disappeared quickly. Renjun was still having thoughts about peeking, but Jaemin already locked his screen and tossed his phone aside.</p><p>“What did he say?” Renjun asked, glancing at Jaemin’s discarded phone on the pillow.</p><p>He shrugged, his face unfazed—like the topic wasn’t a big deal to him. “His manager asked for my manager’s new number.”</p><p>“Really? Why didn’t you answer?”</p><p>“It’s probably a group text to the company. I’ll let the guys answer him.” Jaemin said with disinterest in his voice. He looked at Renjun’s entire face as if looking for something there. He pouted. “What’s with the second degree?”</p><p>Renjun averted his eyes from him. Jaemin knows that Renjun rarely asks questions if he’s not bothered about it.</p><p>Jaemin suddenly laughed so Renjun’s eyes returned to him. His eyes were shining with amusement. “Baby, are you jealous?”</p><p>Renjun averted his eyes. Fear that he might find the truth. He wasn’t jealous. He was being doubtful. Renjun knows Jaemin would get hurt if he finds out that he’s having thoughts about him <em> cheating </em>.</p><p>“You are jealous.” Jaemin laughed and approached him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Renjun closer to him.</p><p>“Baby…” He pressed his face to the side of his neck. Renjun closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop his body’s reaction to what Jaemin was doing.</p><p>“Renjun,” He pulled away from him and touched both of its arms. When Renjun averted his eyes, he touched both of his cheeks so both of their eyes could meet.</p><p>“Whatever’s running in that pretty head of yours, stop, okay?” Jaemin said, looking at Renjun intently in the eyes. “I don’t care about him or anyone else. In my world, there’s only you. Got that, baby?”</p><p>Renjun’s heart swelled at his words. He doesn’t know how he survives whenever Jaemin is being this vocal. His lips puckered.</p><p>He couldn’t think of anything else to say, so he just adjusted his seat. He wrapped his hands around Jaemin’s neck and reached for his lips to kiss it.</p><p>It only took Jaemin seconds before he responded. Renjun kept their kiss slow, taking his time to savor his lips. Renjun opened his mouth and Jaemin took the liberty to slip through his lips and glide his tongue against him.</p><p>Jaemin’s hands traveled to his waist, then to his back, stroking up and down in what felt like a pattern. Renjun turned his head to deepen the kiss, inching his body forward. Jaemin’s hand hitched to the side of his chest, his thumb carefully grazing his nipple. Renjun moaned, arching forward. His chest brushed against him.</p><p>Jaemin groaned and placed both of his hands on his waist to lift him up. Renjun straddled directly across from him. Jaemin’s groan melded with his moan when his semi-hard length brushed to his thighs.</p><p>Renjun rolled his hips, grinding hard and slow against his shaft. He could feel him growing by the second. Jaemin’s hands enclosed around his chest. Renjun silently thanked the thin shirt that he wore that he could almost feel his rough palms through it.</p><p>Renjun tilted his head backward as he gyrated his hips. Jaemin kissed his jaw and then his neck, nibbling his skin before giving it a suck.</p><p>His hands left his chest and quickly removed his shirt. Jaemin’s lips found him again when he finally got rid of the clothing.</p><p>Renjun’s fingers delved to his hair. He flicked his tongue inside Jaemin’s mouth before kissing his bottom lip and pulling it with his teeth. Jaemin groaned, his hands reaching for the buckle of his belt. A loud ringing phone interrupted the silence of the room before he could unbuckle it.</p><p>They both froze, and Renjun was aware of how his body temperature increased within minutes.</p><p>“Shit…” Jaemin looked like he was in pain when he realized that it was his phone. He gave Renjun an apologetic look. Renjun mentally sighed and pulled his body away from him, sitting back down on the floor.</p><p>It was his manager who called Jaemin. Their company wants to see their band, and they also wanted him to be there. Jaemin can’t refuse because it’s their big boss. He asked for some time and they both compromised for an hour.</p><p>That one hour was just fast for the two of them. They ate the food Jaemin prepared and caught up with what happened to them the other day. Renjun told him everything... except for one thing, or guy. They only have a compromised time. He did not want to spend that little time talking about something he was not sure about.</p><p>Opening up this issue will open a gap between them. They will have a trust issue and every time they fight they will definitely bring that up. So, no. He will not mention this. Not until he’s absolutely about it — and he just hopes that it will never come to that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>Renjun was just busy playing with his phone while waiting for their professor when he heard his name being called. He looked around and his eyes found his girl block mate standing near the door. He frowned. </p><p>“Renjun, someone’s looking for you.”</p><p>He frowned because of that. He turned to his best friend. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow and looked like he also wanted to know what was there.</p><p>A list of college friends that might possibly want to see him crossed his mind, but he surely didn’t expect a freshman-looking guy who’s drenched with sweat in a mismatched basketball jersey outfit. </p><p>“Y-You’re Renjun Huang, right?”</p><p>His eyes scanned the boy who’s obviously still undergoing puberty in front of his eyes and noticed the beautiful bouquet that he was holding.  </p><p>“It depends on what you want.” He said jokingly while raising an eyebrow.</p><p>He gulped. He immediately gave the bouquet of flowers to Renjun. </p><p>“For you… Lucas asked me to give this to you. There’s a card in there. He told me that you should read it too.” Renjun frowned at the mention of his name.</p><p>Renjun just looked at the bouquet that was still pointed to him, and the freshman’s hand was a bit shaky. He noticed the card pressed to the surface part of the various flowers. He picked it up and read it.</p><p>
  <em> Purple Hyacinth for — I am sorry. Please forgive me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -WYH </em>
</p><p>He scoffed and shook his head. Explosively, he returned the card to the bouquet and frowned at the freshman.</p><p>“Return that to the ass-sender.” He turned around and continued to enter the room. Renjun heard him calling his name, but he didn’t dare to look back. </p><p>The girl block mate who called Renjun looked slightly disappointed when she saw him come in with no baggage. Renjun casually walked back to his seat as nothing happened.</p><p>“What was that about?” Donghyuck asked.</p><p>Renjun smiled and shook his head. “Just an annoying stalker.” </p><p>Donghyuck didn’t bother to ask more questions when their professor came. Renjun didn’t allow himself to even entertain the thought of him. He’s done with Yukhei pestering him the other day.</p><p>In the last subject, Renjun left first after they had a long quiz. Renjun knows how slow Donghyuck was when it comes to quizzes and exams. He didn’t even know that they were going to have a long quiz today.</p><p>The people inside the room are getting smaller and smaller. And the dismissal was almost over when Renjun finished. He was grinning to his success when he submitted the booklet and questionnaire.</p><p>After leaving the room, Renjun did not expect another surprise for the day. The smirk on his face disappeared and immediately became a big frown.</p><p>It wasn’t the freshman; it was now him, and this time — Yukhei holding the damn bouquet. </p><p>He grinned nicely when he saw what he was looking for. Renjun could not help but roll his eyes. He turned around and walked to the other side so that he could not pass by him.</p><p>“Hey,” Yukhei called loudly. Not only did he get Renjun’s attention because of the strength of his voice, but also the other students they passed through.</p><p>Renjun was sure that it’s not the reason why they are looking, though. The loud voice and the grand bouquet helped. But he’s sure it’s simply just Yukhei’s mere presence that caught all the girls’ attention—even guys too, he’s sure.</p><p>“Renjun!” Yukhei shouted once again when he saw there was no sign of Renjun would stop from walking. His voice echoed in the hallway, damn him.</p><p>Renjun doesn’t want to catch anyone’s attention anymore, so he stopped. He took a deep breath before turning around to face Yukhei. </p><p>“What do you need?” Renjun hissed at him with gritted teeth. It made Yukhei sad. It’s probably not the reaction he was expecting from the younger.</p><p>“Why did you return the flowers? You don’t like it?” Yukhei asked. It sounded like he can’t believe he’s asking it. Especially Renjun not liking the flowers he gets. </p><p>“No. I didn’t. So, I’ll go now.” Renjun was about to turn around to leave, but he stopped when Yukhei spoke again.</p><p>“Renjun, wait.” Yukhei called in a panic and Renjun heavily sighed and properly faced him again.</p><p>Renjun just stared at him, and when Yukhei did not speak immediately, he just sighed again.</p><p>“What do that you want?”</p><p>His jaw was now clenched, his lips were pursed into a straight line. He scanned Renjun’s face and sighed when he didn’t find whatever he was looking for. </p><p>“Look, I wanted to apologize for what I did last time.” Renjun raised his brows while waiting for Yukhei to speak again. “It wasn’t... right of me to say things like that about your... cheatin—uh, I mean boyfriend. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Yukhei took a deep breath and after he smiled at Renjun while he gave his hand, “Hi, I’m Yukhei Wong. Friends?”</p><p>The crease on Renjun’s forehead disappeared. Renjun looked at Yukhei’s face. He looked genuinely enough, hopefully, even. Renjun looked down at his outstretched hand. He looked at Yukhei’s face again, as if hoping for his answer.</p><p>A slow smile crept on Renjun’s face. He relaxed his tense body before slowly lifting his right hand. Renjun saw Yukhei’s smile come out when his hand moved to his outstretched hand, but also immediately frowned when he took it back.</p><p>Yukhei gave Renjun a scowl, and Renjun sent him a mischievous smirk. Renjun stepped closer, tiptoeing to inch his face close to his, swiftly changing direction before their noses could even touch. Renjun placed his lips near Yukhei’s ear. </p><p>“No.” Renjun whispered and then quickly leaned away. </p><p>Renjun gave him a half-closed smile, tapping his cheek twice before walking pass by him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>